


A Subtle Push

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Julienne takes the initiative when Patsy and Delia won't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sister Julienne wasn't blind and she was nobody's fool. She'd seen Nurse Mount’s eyes light up when she mentioned her Welsh friend and how slightly more relaxed she was when she'd spent time with her. It was something she'd seen many times before with the young nurses who lived alongside the nuns even if not quite in that form. If she hadn't been 100% sure before, Nurse Busby’s accident confirmed her suspicions. Nurse Mount’s reaction was more than that of a close friend and with Nurse Busby's memory gone Sister Julienne feared for the proud but vulnerable woman under her roof. Luckily the Welsh woman's memory had been restored although it seemed as though her mother intended her never to return to London. The senior nun had no qualms about offering her a bed at Nonnatus House and her mother could hardly object to her living with nursing nuns. 

The original setup had Nurse Busby in Sister Mary Cynthia’s old room and while that gave them some limited privacy Sister Julienne was sure the girls would come up with a plausible excuse to share a room before too long but the request didn't seem to be forthcoming. The nun believed that love should find its expression where it was needed and while the other nurses would eventually marry, it wasn't an option for those two. While Sister Julienne could move people around as she pleased she felt neither woman would be happy if they realised how transparent their love was. She needed a reason to move them together. She ran through the available space in her head and put together a plan. A quick call to the Mother House and she agreed to accept two young noviates who needed more exposure to frontline midwifery. They would initially be there for six weeks but that was enough to start with. She asked to speak with Nurse Mount after lunch that day.  
“Ah Nurse Mount, I'm hoping you can help me out of a little quandary I find myself in. You see the Mother House has asked if I will host two noviates and as you know they need somewhat specific accommodation and it leaves us struggling for space. We do have an attic room but it is inconvenient when on call at night so I thought Nurse Busby would be best up there. I could move Nurse Gilbert with her but as you are closer friends I think it might be best if you join her. There is a slight issue with the sleeping arrangements. It’ll be best if I show you.”

Sister Julienne led them up a narrow staircase to a comfortably sized room dominated by a large cast iron bed.  
“If this was going to be a permanent arrangement I would of course get Fred to replace the bed with two singles but it would mean destroying the bed to get it down the stairs which I am loathed to do for six weeks. Could you possibly try and see how you get on and if it causes problems we can get it changed and also to make things easier I have placed you on the district rota other than when Nurse Busby is on nights so it's easier for all concerned.”

Sister Julienne was sure Nurse Mount was determined not to sound too eager in her acceptance.  
“If Delia and I moving up here solves your problem I'm fine with it and I'm sure Delia won't object.”  
Sister Julienne caught up with the Welsh nurse on her way back from her shift and she happily agreed with her plan. As she explained the moves over tea Nurse Crane was glad to get a small room to herself and Nurse Gilbert agreed to move in with Nurse Franklin. A rye comment by said nurse about not traipsing to the top of the house to visit caused a rather heated look to pass between the two sweethearts and casually suggested Nurse Mount show Nurse Busby their new room. She was determined not to mention the sleeping arrangements ever again unless one of them brought it up and she pretended not to notice as the two women reappeared rather disheveled over an hour later.


	2. Their First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia spend their first night in their new room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts in Patsy's POV and switches to Delia's as they start talking. If that isn't clear let me know and I'll sort it out.   
> I've upped the rating more as a precaution. This is pretty much fluff with a tiny bit of insecurity and maybe a little bit of naughtiness.

Patsy and Delia didn't waste any time and moved into their new accommodation immediately. They had spent an informative hour earlier on testing the structural integrity of the bed as they bounced on it being quite noisy in the process. The bed hadn't collapsed and no one had come running in. Delia had nipped downstairs while Patsy remained in the room but it was rather evident she had left and was returning when the door creaked on its hinges and two ill fitting floorboards in the stairs made themselves known. A quick word to Fred would have fixed the problems but there was no need and they decided everything was perfect as it was. They had both agreed they needed to find a way to thank Sister Julienne for her bringing this about, even if she didn’t know what exactly she was being thanked for.

Patsy shivered in nervous anticipation, she had never properly shared a bed with Delia. There had never really been the opportunity before. They hadn't dared when they both lived in the nurses home or at Nonnatus. The one night they'd spent in their flat only saw them cuddled on the floor. It was ridiculous with how long they'd been together and she'd never spent a night holding her love in her arms, all they'd shared were some quick kisses. If they were allowed to they'd have married long ago. If she was honest with herself, her and Delia could have found the opportunity to be more intimate since she moved to Nonnatus but Patsy was scared. The camp had left its mark on her in more ways than one and while she knew she shouldn't fear Delia’s reaction her Welsh beauty was so untainted Patsy wondered why she'd settled for someone like herself. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice Delia step up behind her and place her arms around her waist. 

“Stop worrying Pats. I'm not going to start ripping your clothes off and have my way with you as soon as the door is closed behind us! We can take this as slow as you like and if you still need some privacy I'll give you that. “  
“How…?”  
“I know you Pats. I remember what happened when I attempted to seduce you. I won't push you.”  
“What about what you want?”  
“I want to spend tonight snuggled up to you in your best plaid pyjamas, kiss you good night and wake up in your arms. It's so much more than we could have hoped for even this morning. I'll admit it might be more difficult to stop if we start getting carried away but if we are both enjoying ourselves it won't be a problem.”  
“I love you and thank you for understanding.”  
“I love you too, now get changed into your pyjamas while I turn my back.”  
Delia sat on the bed and resolutely looked at the wall until Patsy announced she was ready.   
“Your turn Deels.”  
Patsy sat on the bed and made to turn her head away.   
“No Pats. I want you to watch. You might not be ready for me to see you but I want you to see me. I like your eyes on me. I always have.”  
“Delia...that's not fair.”  
“Sshh and just watch.”  
Delia stood a respectable distance away and carefully removed her dress. Patsy had seen her in her underwear many times but it wasn't all that revealing. She made a mental note to pluck up her courage and buy something more suitable for the future. Delia was careful not to look like she was putting on a show as she took off her petticoat and peeled her stockings down her legs, leaving her dressed in just her bra, knickers and suspenders. She turned round and bent over to remove her suspenders, as she stood back up she unclasped her bra and turned round as she slipped out of the garment. Patsy let out a gasp as her girlfriend stood before her topless for the first time, almost all of her creamy white flesh was on show. Delia took pity on Patsy who was sat trembling, gaping at her open mouthed and pulled her nightgown over her head,covering herself before she removed her knickers.  
“Come to bed cariad.” Delia took Patsy’s hand and led her into their bed for the first time. Patsy laid on her back and Delia sat astride her, leaning down to kiss her softly. She was pleasantly surprised when Patsy deepened the kiss. She had never experienced this much passion from her girlfriend and pulled back breathless. “Why Nurse Mount, where on earth did that come from?”  
“Don’t act like you don’t know Nurse Busby, tempting me like that.”  
“It’s not like I was tempting you with something you can’t have. It’s yours for the taking whenever you want but that’s enough for tonight. We’re both working in the morning and need our sleep.” Delia slipped off her girlfriend and snuggled into her side, head resting on an ample chest as Patsy took her into her arms.  
“Goodnight Deels. I love you.”  
“Goodnight Pats. I love you too.”  
They both relished the closeness and woke up in the same position. They shared a quick kiss before settling down to enjoy a few more minutes cuddled together before they had to get up and start their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to get this up so soon but I wasn't feeling well and worked from home. Well lets just say my mind wasn't focused on work. I've got ideas for another couple of chapters but don't expect them to appear this quickly. As I've set this some time in the near future hopefully it'll remain as plausible for another couple of episodes.


	3. Patsy Bares All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy deals with some of her insecurities and the ladies move forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combination of angst and fluff this time in Patsy's POV

The past month had gone by so quickly. Their time spent living together had been wonderfully domestic. With Patsy working the district rota they’d finished work around the same time. Even as Delia worked nights the previous week, Patsy had spent time back on call as a midwife, both tumbled into bed in the morning but were free to spend the early afternoons just cuddled together. They spent plenty of time downstairs, in the kitchen, the living room and in what was now Trixie and Barbara’s room and none of their friends had found it necessary to visit them so their sleeping arrangements remained undiscovered.

They knew there was an expiration date on their time together. They’d been told six weeks originally and even if they’d moved in ahead of the game there was only a few weeks left. They’d discussed it and hoped at least they’d be able to share a room going forward but it wouldn’t be the same.

In spite of the deadline on them, their physical intimacy hadn’t increased. Delia still hadn’t found her modesty and stripped in full view of Patsy every night but turned her head when her girlfriend changed. Hands had begun to roam a little when they were snuggled together but with no real intent. Patsy was sure Delia would like them to have moved forward already but she had never tried to rush Patsy.

They had an anniversary coming up next week and had both wrangled the day off. They had made special plans for the day and Patsy wondered if perhaps it might become a double anniversary. She needed to get over her insecurities first though. Patsy was terrified that Delia would take one look at her scarred and marked body and decide that she could do better. Oh she knew Delia wasn’t that shallow but her self-confidence was non-existent. One thing that Patsy had figured out was that she didn’t want the first time Delia saw her naked to be when they were aiming at further intimacy. If the worst did happen in that situation, it would destroy her. Patsy needed to be in control of how this happened. Her mind was made up.

That evening the couple spent a little time relaxing in their room but soon it was time to get ready for bed. The routine they’d fallen into had Patsy get changed first and as usual Delia made to look away.  
“No Deels, not tonight, tonight I want you to look.”  
“Are you sure cariad?”  
“I’m ready for you to see me.”  
“Alright but if you change your mind let me know.”

Patsy faced her girlfriend and removed her shirt and trousers, apart from feeling a little exposed she wasn’t concerned from this angle. Carefully Patsy turned to face the other way, she guessed she was lucky that with the type of underwear worn by women, her scars weren’t really visible but once she removed her bra, Delia would get a much clearer view. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she opened the back of her bra and bared her back. She heard Delia gasp behind her and braced herself for the her reaction.  
“Oh cariad, what did they do to you.”  
“That’s not the worst.”  
As she turned to face Delia once again, Patsy let her bra fall away and revealed that the damage inflicted wasn’t restricted to her back. Her chest also bore witness to the brutality of war. Delia sat there speechless. When no further reaction appeared Patsy covered herself with her hands and in a broken voice tried to bring the situation to an end.  
“I understand that this is not what you were expecting. If you give me some privacy for a few minutes, I’ll take myself away and tell Sister Julienne that the situation isn’t working in the morning. I won’t trouble you with my presence going forward. I’m so sorry I’m not what you deserve.”  
As she realised what Patsy had said Delia shot off the bed and stood as close to her girlfriend as she dared.  
“You’re not going anywhere Patience Mount and neither am I. Yes I was shocked to see you but that wasn’t disgust. I’d just seen your breasts for the first time. If you remember you were similarly affected. Yes I saw the scars but mostly I just saw you. You are beautiful and the scars don’t change that.”  
“I’m sorry, Deels.”  
“Oh Pats, you need to stop apologising and just believe in us. I love you, you fool. The signs of your past aren’t going to scare me off. Now are you ready for another first tonight.” Patsy looked nervous at what she thought Delia had suggested. “Not that, I know you’re still not ready but I want to hold you tonight with no barriers between us. I want us to sleep skin to skin.”  
“I...I...Deels…”  
“Please Pats, I think we both need this.”

Delia hadn’t waited for a further reply and she stripped down inches away from her girlfriend. When all that remained between them was two pairs of knickers Delia stepped forward and pulled Patsy to her. Patsy was almost overcome at the sensation she felt as her breasts against Delia’s for the first time. Delia moved away, took her hand and led her toward the bed.Patsy stared, shocked as Delia reached down and removed her own knickers. She hadn’t quite grasped that Delia meant them to be entirely naked. The Welsh nurse didn’t wait for the redhead to object and reached for her underwear as well, Patsy didn’t resist and once she was naked, crawled into bed and pulled Delia on top of her. 

They settled into a position they’d been in many times before but everything was different with clothing absent. Delia was lying between her open legs, her head level with Patsy’s chest. Patsy couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt to be touched by so much of Delia at once. As Delia attempted to move up to kiss Patsy she forced their centers together and both women moaned,overwhelmed at the pleasure that coursed through them. They began a series of passionate kisses, Patsy grew bolder and caressed Delia’s bottom. Delia eventually pulled away with great difficulty and stopped proceedings.

“I think we need to get some sleep. We both have work in the morning.”  
“You’re right, of course but this was amazing.”  
“Oh cariad. I doubt this will be a one time thing.”  
Patsy and Delia moved so that the taller redhead was curled round the diminutive Welsh woman their clasped hands resting against the brunette's chest. It took some time for them each to calm down enough to sleep but when they did it was with a smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia don't know what prompted Sister Julienne to place them together in the attic so they still believe it will end soon. Next time we see the ladies celebrate their anniversary


	4. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Patsy's POV this time.

Patsy’s mind wandered as she cycled between her patients. The last few nights had been incredible, sleeping skin to skin with Delia was a joy. They hadn’t let themselves get carried away but calming down and falling asleep was increasingly difficult. She knew Delia was ready to progress their physical relationship but she’d never push Patsy into something she wasn’t ready for. Patsy was sure she was ready, if she could just get past her own fears and insecurities. She’d let her fears get in the way before and sorely regretted it. Neither woman had wanted their first time to be a furtive quickie, the threat of being caught was definitely not a turn on, especially with the implications for them and Patsy thought the fear would likely erase any pleasure from the experience but they could have made love their one night in their own flat. When Delia had been in her accident and lost her memory, Patsy desperately hung onto the memories of their time together and wished she’d had one of making love to add to them. She’d thought if she ever got her Delia back there would be nothing to stop her but her old fears had returned. Delia had quashed those about her physical appearance but she still couldn’t help thinking that once they’d each given all of themselves that her lover would decide that it wasn’t worth all the hiding and secrets. She knew Delia wasn’t like that but her anxiety wouldn’t diminish. It wasn’t as though she wasn’t aware of the anatomy. As a midwife she spent a surprising amount of time staring at it.

Their anniversary was tomorrow and they’d both got the day off. They’d made plans but just waking up together and falling asleep in each other's arms made the day more special than previous years. Patsy was aware that Delia probably thought that something more might happen tomorrow night but the romantic in Patsy didn’t want to wake up the morning after making love for the first time and have to get up, have breakfast with nuns and go to work. It wasn’t unusual for any of the nurses to sleep in on their day off and have a late breakfast, so Patsy and Delia could have a relaxed start to the day. Tonight was going to be the night.

Patsy rushed through her final few patients, she wanted to get home and changed before Delia got back to Nonnatus. She had a surprise for the Welsh nurse on top of her planned activities. The redhead made it in time and was brushing the laquer out of her hair as Delia came in. Patsy was unusually quiet at high tea and Delia kept looking at her concerned. Patsy needed to get her nerves under control or neither of them was going to be in the right mood tonight. They didn’t linger downstairs that evening and went to their room as the Sisters celebrated Compline.

“Pats are you alright?”  
“I’m fine darling, just a little nervous.”  
“What are you nervous about?”  
“I’m ready to make love with you Deels.”  
“Are you sure cariad?”  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything. I love you. Come here.”  
“I love you too.”

Delia moved into Patsy’s arms and they kissed.The kiss deepened and Patsy’s passions began to increase particularly as Delia ran her hands through her hair and massaged her scalp, pulling them closer together. Patsy tried to find a confidence she didn’t really have and started to undress her girlfriend. Once she was down to her underwear Delia returned the favour and was very pleasantly surprised to find the redhead in new rather sexy lingerie. The Welsh woman pulled away to take a proper look.

“You’re breathtaking. I bought something new myself but I was saving it ‘til tomorrow.”  
“I look forward to seeing it.” Patsy hesitated. “I want to love you but I don’t...I’m...take the lead Delia. I’m ready but I need you to…”

Patsy was stopped from speaking as Delia kissed her. As enraptured as Delia had seemed to be with her new lingerie, she wasn’t wearing it for long, as the Welsh woman removed it and her own rather quickly. Her diminutive lover took her hand and led them to the bed. She was encouraged to lie down on her back and Delia followed straddling her. Patsy could feel moisture against her and knew she was just as wet. Delia settled fully against her and kissed her, hands yet again playing with her hair as Patsy’s hands were drawn to the pert bottom of her lover. Delia sat back up, eyes dark with arousal as she turned her attention to Patsy’s breasts, massaging them, feeling their weight before focusing on her nipples. The redhead was awash with sensations. She gasped as Delia took a nipple into her mouth and teased it with her tongue before switching to the other. She was vaguely aware that Delia had moved to lie alongside her but she was more than aware when a hand moved between her legs and began to explore. Patsy became more and more vocal as Delia brought her closer and closer to the edge. She never knew the pleasure of being loved could be so intense and she saw stars as she climaxed.

Patsy was breathing heavily with Delia snuggled into her side as she came down. Once she’d got her breath back she sought out Delia’s mouth for a kiss as she rolled her lover onto her back. Patsy was determined to make Delia feel as good as she just had. She tentatively explored her girlfriend’s chest with hands and mouth and repeated anything that made the Welsh woman moan or cry out. Patsy thought she had been loud but Delia was louder, moans and words in both Welsh and English fell from her lips. Patsy gathered her courage and shifted her focus to her lover’s centre. She was nearly overwhelmed with the heat and liquid she encountered. She circled the nub she knew brought such exquisite pleasure and felt Delia grasp at her wanting that connection as she fell over the edge. Patsy stared at Delia’s face, who had her eyes closed in pleasure and she was sure she had never seen Delia look as beautiful as she did when she climaxed.

For the remainder of the night Patsy and Delia devoted their time to exploring every inch of each other. Delia was the more inventive of the pair but Patsy was quite happy to return the favour for anything her girlfriend wished to experience as well. Delia appeared to have no inhibitions and Patsy reaped the rewards. She had never seen Delia so unrestricted and she had never felt so alive and so free. It was as if the rest of the world no longer mattered.

Patsy woke to the feeling of Delia’s arms around her. As she shifted the hold tightened. She felt safe and loved. She never wanted to leave the bed but they had plans for the day. After what they had experienced Patsy knew it would be difficult to go back to living in the main part of the house but the room (and bed) would still exist and could continue to be used on occasion if they were careful. Those were thoughts for another time, for now they had an anniversary to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we didn't quite cover the anniversary in this chapter. It will be in the next one I promise. I haven't specified which anniversary they are celebrating. I'd like the show to let us know how long they've been together.  
> After last week's episode I think it's even more clear that Delia is the one to take the initiative. If she's prepared to push Patsy up against a table in the kitchen when anyone could walk in. What is she prepared to do in private.  
> I debated going full smut with this but decided against it. I've aimed for tantilising and hopefully that's come across. You've all got imaginations to fill in the details.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to the fluff finally

Patsy had luxuriated in her lover’s arms after she had woken up. When Delia had finally woken they had made love again,enjoying the freedom to fully express their passions. Their plans for their anniversary were simple but just spending the day and night together was more than Patsy had hoped for a few short months ago, besides she had an idea for something special for the next time they both had a significant amount of time off. As she finally dragged herself from Delia’s arms, Patsy dressed quickly and was hustled downstairs to make breakfast as the Welsh nurse wanted to surprise the redhead with her clothing choice.

Patsy was eternally grateful that the kitchen was empty when Delia made her entrance. She had never seen her girlfriend look more beautiful and she knew she wouldn’t have been able to hide her reaction no matter who was watching. It wasn’t that the brunette was wearing anything particularly fancy but it was very Delia, rather than her usual bun, her hair was simply tied in a ponytail and completed the relaxed look. After a quick brew and some toast they headed out to start their day.

They’d planned most of their anniversary as a trip down memory lane. What remained of the morning was spent in Victoria Park, a place they’d visited many times. It was a little bit of greenery not too far from The London. It was peaceful but busy enough that they weren’t noticed and Patsy knew Delia had always enjoyed time spent outdoors and away from the smog. Patsy tried to be more openly affectionate and held Delia’s hand as they walked by the lake.

Lunch was at their favourite tea room. The one they went to when it was just them rather than the more sophisticated one they’d met in when Delia found out she could return to nursing. The decor was more dated but the tea was infinitely better. They took their time just enjoying spending a relaxed day together. The plan for the afternoon was a film matinee and had led to a slight disagreement earlier in the week as their tastes differed. Delia wanted to see the new Audrey Hepburn film and Patsy wanted to see the new Marlene Dietrich film. They realised that neither should get to see their first choice and had compromised with the latest Disney film 101 Dalmations. It might have been a bit childish but it didn’t stop Patsy whistling the main theme as they left and Delia chatted animatedly about them one day getting a puppy.

Dinner was where they’d pushed the boat out. Delia had heard a group of nurses talking about a new Italian restaurant and how they hadn’t managed to get their boyfriends to take them so had gone as a group. When the couple got there they realised there were quite a few tables with two or three women trying the new cuisine. Apparently the local men still preferred a pie or a steak. They overheard one young woman grumbling that her husband’s attitude was that he wasn’t trying ‘that foreign muck’ so she’d invited her friend instead. Happy that they didn’t look out of place Patsy and Delia enjoyed their pasta.

They weren’t very late getting back to Nonnatus but the only sign of life was Barbara on the phone to a nervous father and they crept upstairs unseen. They broke open a new bottle of Johnnie Walker and enjoyed a nightcap. They had waited until the evening to exchange their gifts and both retrieved them from their hiding places. Delia went first and passed over a small wrapped box. When Patsy opened it she gasped.  
“It’s beautiful!”  
“It’s an Am Byth locket. My picture is inside. I want to be close to your heart even if we aren’t together.” The locket was a simple oval with a filigree design in silver and when Delia placed it on Patsy’s neck it hung just above her cleavage and would be hidden when she wore her uniform.  
“Thank you,I love it. Here’s yours.” Patsy handed Delia a similar wrapped box.  
“Oh cariad, it’s wonderful.”  
“I couldn’t exactly buy you something with a heart so it’s a celtic knot brooch. It means everlasting love.”  
“Am Byth means forever. I guess great minds think alike and it’s perfect. I can wear it and we’ll know what it means but no one will suspect a thing. It’s time for your final present now.”

Delia stood and removed her dress leaving her in very revealing black lingerie. Patsy appreciated the sight before her but as with her the night before Delia wasn’t wearing it long before it found it’s way onto the floor as the pair spent the remainder of their anniversary practising what they’d learnt the previous evening. As she fell into an exhausted sleep in the arms of her love Patsy thanked whoever was listening that Delia had been brought back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've not messed up with the gift meanings. If you google Am Byth locket you should see what Delia bought Patsy. If you google everlasting love celtic brooch you'll see what Patsy bough Delia.


	6. Chapter 6

All too soon the two noviates were ready to leave Nonnatus and go back to the Mother House. One did hope to return in time to become a full time midwife. Sister Julienne had remarked at high tea that Nurse Mount would need to go back on the midwifery roster but nothing was mentioned about any change to the sleeping arrangements which confused Patsy and Delia but after a brief chat that evening it was decided that the midwife would ask the senior nun the following morning.

“Good morning Nurse Mount. You wished to speak to me.”   
“Yes, Nurse Busby and I were wondering when you would be rearranging the sleeping arrangements, now we have some space again.”  
“As far as I’m concerned they don’t need to change. However if either of you wishes to move back into the main part of the house please let me know and I will arrange it, otherwise things can remain as they are.”  
“I don’t think either of us feels the need for a change.”  
“Very well, please feel free to use the spare room when you are on call if it is more convenient. Now I believe we both have somewhere else to be.”  
Patsy went off on her rounds with a spring in her step.

The redheaded midwife waited for her girlfriend in their room after her shift that afternoon. When the Welsh nurse arrived Patsy was sat on the bed.  
“Did you speak to Sister Julienne, Pats? How much longer is this ours?”  
“As long as we want Deels. She said we could stay if we wanted.”  
“Did you ask to stay? I mean she knows there is only one bed in here.”  
“It was her idea.”  
“Do you think she knows?”  
“If she’s aware then she obviously doesn’t have a problem with it. Us living up here and sharing a bed is all because she instigated it. I would never have found the nerve to ask for anything close to this.”  
“It’s probably best we don’t think about it too hard. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth as my mam likes to say.”  
“It’s ours Deels. For as long as we stay at Nonnatus, unless something changes, I can wake up everyday in your arms.”  
“Are you crying Pats?”  
“I’m just so happy. It’s not our own flat but it’s more than I could have hoped for. You make me so happy. I love you.”  
“I love you too, you silly thing. Now we have a bit of time before tea, how about we celebrate.”  
“Delia Busby you are insatiable.”  
“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”  
“I never said that but if we don’t want to be late we need to get a move on.” Delia dove onto the bed and showed Patsy just how she planned to celebrate.

****************  
Patsy and Delia had been living in the attic room for six months before Trixie made her way upstairs searching for a record she loaned Delia while both women were out. She stepped through the door for the first time and saw the one bed which dominated the room. The blonde left without disturbing anything and made a mental note to dissuade Barbara if she ever seemed likely to venture up there.  
“Patience Mount, you dark horse.” She muttered to herself. “Here I was thinking that Barbara was the only one not single and now I find out I’m the only one who is. Oh well at least I can stop trying to find a nice man for those two and focus on finding one for me. She’s been good for you Patsy, I hope you appreciate her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might extend this from Patsy and Delia's POV on how they get on


End file.
